A Zanessa Family Story
by shitwa1
Summary: The story is done! :P
1. Chapter 1 When I woke up

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

I woke up this morning to find Zac, my husband that I love more than life, next to me. He was making that cute sound that he allways made, but then he woke up and his eyes looked at me.

« Hey girl...» he said sleepy.

«Hello... You sleepy?» I asked him, looking in his blue eyes. He gasped as an answer, and pulled me down in his arms. The sun came in from the window, and got right in our faces. Zac made a gurgle sound before he hided his face behind my neck. I could feel him breathing, and I felt so comfortable. I felt that he loved me...

Later that day, when we were eating dinner, Zac said something that I'll never forget.

He said;

«Vanessa, how long have we been married now?»

«2 years», I answered. He grabed my hand and looked into my eyes, and said; « I wanna have a baby with you.»

I didn't know what to say, but I felt so happy when he said it so I smiled, and I think he took that as a yes. On hat night, everything was gonna change...

After 3 months, I was sure. I knew that I was pregnant. How I knew? Well, I kinda felt it, and I haven't had my period in ages, so I guess that mean that I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor without telling Zac, becouse I wanted to be sure, and the doctor said that I was 3 months on the way (and that I was pregant of course), so I went home, jumped on Zac who were sitting on the couch and kissed his leps, and then I told him.

«Zac! I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!!»

«What? That's great! Omg, I'm gonna be a Dad! I love you Nessa!» He said excited. He gave me a kiss and a hug, and we were both so happy. When we went to bed that night, we both fell asleep in each others arms...


	2. Chapter 2 Your baby will die

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

When we went to bed that night, we both fell asleep in each others arms...

After another month, we went to the doctor again. We saw the baby on the screen, and I started crying. It was so beautiful! Zac took my hand and smiled to me, and then he kissed my forhead and looked up on the screen again. The doctor said that it was to early to see if there was a boy or a girl, but next time we got there, it might show. We went home after the ultra-sound, and I smiled all the way...

The next day, we desided to tell our familys. We went to my parents house first, and told them. My Mom started crying, and my Dad gave both me and Zac a hug. Stella, my little sister, got so happy, she ran up to the window in her room and screamed out that she was gonna become an aunt. I'm laughing just thinking about it.

After that we went to Zac's parents, Starla and David. Starla started nitting baby-clothes when we told her, and David were almost crying. Haha, like father like son, Zac is also crying for nothing. Dylan wasn't home, I guess he got a girlfriend or something. Anyway, Zac was gonna call him later to tell him, but for now, we went home to our little house.

After 2 more weeks, I started to show. I got a small baby-bump, and the nabours started wondering. Zac told them that a new little fella was gonna live in this town in about 5 months, and they all smiled. Everyone exept the old lady next door, Mary, who never had a boyfriend or husband, and never got kids. She's old now, like 75 or something. I've never seen her smiling...

And another weird thing, I've started eating alot of stuff that's,m well... disgusting! I mean, come on? Burger with fish on it? Eww! But it doesn't taste that aweful that I tought. Being pregnant is weird, but I kinda likes it. I think this is not the only baby I wanna have.

Later that day, when I was getting the paper, the paperboy were just looking weird at my bump.

«You baby will die...» he said, and then he ran away. What does that mean? I got really scared...


	3. Chapter 3 Boy or girl?

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

«You baby will die...» he said, and then he ran away. What does that mean? I got really scared...

I went inside again, with tears in my eyes. Zac came out from the bathroom when he saw me crying, and he got that worried look on his face that only he could have.

«Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?» he said, and sat down next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him, and cried on his chest. He holded me tight and I stopped crying and looked up in his eyes.

«Tell me», he said softly.

I smiled as I looked up in his eyes. H looked down to me with his dreamly blue eyes, and asked me once again to tell him. I did.

« The paperboy said that our baby will die...» I said. Zac just smiled and laughed at me, but I couldn't understand why.

«And you belive him?» he said. He stood up.

«Umn.. Yeah?» I said.

He laughed again, and walked away, but I could hear him from the kitchen- «Hormons!» he said. Maybe he was right. I was crying for nothing.

After another two weeks, we went back to the hospital, and took another ultra-sound.

«The baby is healthy, do you wanna know if it's a girl or a boy?» the doctor asked us. We both smiled at each other.

«yes please», Zac said. The doctor looked at the screen, and then to us.

«It's a boy,» He said. Zac's eyes got filled up with tears. He really wanted a son, and like his dad, he cried for nothing.

When we went home, it was already late, so we both went to bed.

The next day, my parents were going to a wedding so I had to babysit my 13 years old sister. She wasn't that happy as she used to be, and that made me wondering. Me and her is not that different in the way we acts, just that she is more, how can I say it, hyper! But now she wasn't, it was like she was confused and didn't know what to do.

When Zac went out to see a baseball game, I could finally talk to Stella alone.

« Stella, you know you can talk to me about everything, right? Now tell me, what's wrong?» I started, with the sweetest and most understanding voice I had.

« I woke up this morning with blood in my panties...» She said, looking down.

« What? Did you tell Mom or Dad?» I asked shocked. She shacked her head no.

«So, you got your period. That's great! It means you're a women now, not just a little girl,» i said, trying to chear her up. We went to the bathroom and I helped her with everything. I think she trust me more now than ever.

I told Mom and Dad, and of course Zac, and they took it very well. I mean, why shouldn't they? Zac thought it was kinda weird knowing that Stella, the cute little girl, is not just a girl anymore, but still, he didn't say anything.

Now I was 5 months on the way, and I was getting huge! And it hurted so bad when I had to do my shoes, so Zac did it for me, he's so sweet!

We went to a baby-shop to buy some clothes and stuff, and then I saw her again. It was Ashley....

_**Okay guys, Sorry it's not that good, but I'm sick right now so I can't do much. And don't worry, the baby is here in not so long :P**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ashley and the baby

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

We went to a baby-shop to buy some clothes and stuff, and then I saw her again. It was Ashley....

Her blond hair looked just the same, and so did the clothes and her face and everything. She was the same, I thought. She was standing in front of the disk, paying for some stuff, and she didn't see me.

«Zac! Look, that's Ashley!» I said to Zac. He looked where I pointed.

«Who's Ashley?» He said confused.

«Ashley Tisdale! She was my bestfriend at school! I haven't seen her in ages, come on, let's go talk to her!» I said and pulled him with me. When we got to where she was, she turned around and looked at me with a surprised look.

«Ashley!»

«Vanessa!»

We huged and laughed, we havent seen each others since 8. grade.

«Vanessa, how are you? Sorry we lost contact!» She said happy.

« I'm great, and I'm sorry too! I missed you so much!» I said.

« I missed you too! Now who is this guy behind you?» She said, while she looked at me like she already knew.

«Oh, this is my husband Zac,» I answerd.

«Nice to meet you,» Zac said to her. She looked down at my huge baby-bump.

«Nessa, are you pregnant?» She asked me with a smile.

« Yeah, 5 months on the way,» I said.

« That's great! And you know what? I'm pregnant too!» She said. Okay, she didn't just say it, she almost screamed it.

It turned up, she was 4 months on the way, and that she didn't know who the dad was. She had it very tough, and she had to do anything to get money, so...Yeah, you can guess yourself.

(A/N : Remember, this is only a story! It's nothing these real persons would have done!)

After that day, me and Ashley talked to each other almos everyday. I was now 6 months on the way, and me and Zac were just laying down on the couch togheter. Suddenly, I felt a little pain in my stumach. I touched it, and I felt it again. The baby kicked.

«Zac, the baby is kicking!» I said, and moved his hand to where the baby was kicking.

«That's amazing!» he said. He started talking to that huge bump. « Hey there, little boy. Is there a little football player in there?» He joked. I giggled, and he gave me a kiss. I love it when he kisses me.

Later that day, I got an E-mail from Ashley;

Hey Vanessa..

I got bad news! My doctor says that my baby is gonna come a little earlier, so I'm kinda the same as you, 6 months on the way. Maybe that's not that bad news, tough. Our babies will be the best friends in the whole world!

Love, Ashley.

Well, I guess that was good news, right? Then I knew that my baby atleast would have one friend to grow up with. But something was bothering me.. What if Ashley's baby died, or wasn't healthy, and what if my baby died, or wasn't healthy?


	5. Chapter 5 Our baby is here!

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

What if Ashley's baby died, or wasn't healthy, and what if my baby died, or wasn't healthy?

So, how far am I now? 7 months? Okay, nothing really happened this month, exept that Stella got herself a boyfriend, a boy named Chris. They were so cute togheter, holding hands and stuff! :P

But anyway, I'm now 8 ½ months pregnant, and me and Zac were sitting on the couch, like we always did. Suddenly, without me notising, his hand went down to my HUGE baby-bump and I tought it was a snake or a rat so I jumped up and screamed. Zac just looked at me.

«Honey, what's wrong?» He asked me.

«Nothing, I just got so scared!» I said while crying.

But then I suddenly felt some pain in my stomach. It came again, and again, and again..

«Ow! Zac, something is wrong!» I said, touching my bump. He stood up.

«What is it? Nessa, what's wrong?» He said, holding his hand on my back. I couldn't answer in time, I throwed up instead.

«Sorry, please take me to the hospital, please!» I begged him. He nodded, took me in the car and drived off.

When we got to the hospital the doctor could tell us one thing for sure; The baby was coming!

He sended me and Zac to a room, and said :

« Normally, babies takes time to get out so it'll probably don't be here untill a couple of hours.»

«Okay,» Zac said. I was laying down on the bed, and he sat down at the chear next to me.

We started talking about when the baby comes to the world, we decided a name and, yeah. Just talked about stuff! It was really painfull just laying there, but then the doctors came in again. They said I was open enough.

«PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!»

I did, and I cried and screamed, but suddenly- baby crie filled the room.

They gave me my baby, and I cried more. He was so beautiful! And he looked just like his Dad! Zac cried of course too, you know; Like father like son!

Our baby opened his eyes slowly, and pulled them fast down again. But I could already see it, he got my eyes. I don't know why, but I'm really interest in the eyes.

The doctor, who had been outside for a while, came in again. He smiled as he saw me and Zac all cuddling up with the baby.

«Do you have the name?» He asked. We both looked at each other.

« Daniel Alexander Efron,» Zac said for us both. Daniel after my great great grandfather, Daniel Johnson Hudgens, and Alexander after Zac ( Zachary David Alexander)

The next days, the baby was sleeping, sleeping, sleeping and once again, SLEEPING! I didn't see his eyes open in a week, and when he was awake, he cried! Wow, this was a tough time for both me, Zac and the nurses.

But then, when Danny (I like calling him that) were like 1 month old, he stopped crying. We'd already got home and our familys had already met the new family member. He loved Dylan from the very first time he saw him and sat on his lap, and everytime he sees him he smiles (kinda). I love my son deeply, and I'm so happy that me and Zac took the step. We're so close now...


	6. Chapter 6 Die in a few days

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

_**Danny Efron**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

We're so close now...

Yeah, I forgot something! Stella isn't dating that boy anymore. Now she got a new boyfriend; Leo. Leo, that's a beautiful name.. I wish I named Danny Leo instead, but Danny is okay too.

And another thing I've forgot untill now, thw whole thing about Ashley! Her baby is 2 months now, like mine. I gotta meet her.

_**(A/N: I know this is like a diary now, it just makes thing easier :P )**_

So me and Zac went over to her house to check how she's doing, and we brought Danny. He was sleeping so sweet on the way to her house. When we got there she opened up with a huge smile.

«Hey Vanessa! Zac! How are you? Come on in!» She said, and then he looked at the baby that Zac had in his arms. «And who might this be?»

«Well, Ash.. This is our 2 months old son, Daniel, or Danny as we calls him,» I said while smiling.

Zac gave Danny to her and she showed us in. I've never been in her house before, and it wasn't that big. In the corner I saw a small ?baby bed?, so I walked over to see if something was in it. It was.

The tiny and weak little baby were sleeping, and I was almost crying when I saw it. The little creature looked terrible! Ashley walked over to me, still holding Danny.

«This is Charlie, my son...» she said slowly. It looked like she was about to cry.

«Well, he doesn't look so good,» I said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

«The doctor sais that he'll die in a couple of days, so I can't touch him or anything..» She said.

I looked at her, and gave her a hug. Zac were just standing in the back, watching.

We went home after a while, and it was already late. Zac putted Danny in bed, and then we went to ours.

We were just laying there, talking.

«Vanessa, how many children do you wanna have in your life?» Zac said to me. I looked at him.

« I don't know, 2 or 3 maybe. Why do you ask?» I answerd.

«Just wondering. It's good to know so we can like plan it. I mean, not now, we just got Danny, but in the future,» Zac said.

«Yeah... How about you?» I said back.

«Oh, I don't know. As many as you want to have,» He said while smiling to me.

I leaned over him and kissed his lips. It felt so good. Then I said goodnight, and he did too, and he turned off the light. I fell softly into my dreams...

_**Okay guys, I need more reviews! Why? So I can know if you likes it or not :P**_


	7. Momma!

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

_**Danny Efron**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

I fell softly into my dreams...

The next day, I heard Danny crie in the early morning. He didn't use to do that, so I jumped up from bed and ran into his room. Zac were already standing there, holding Danny in his arms...

«What's wrong with him?» I asked.

«Nothing, I guess. I think he just pooped,» Zac said. An awefull smell got in the room.

«Ewww, Danny!» I said while holding my hand on my nose.

«Umn... That wasn't Danny,» Zac admitted. I looked at him. Then I took Danny with me and changed the dipers. It was something Zac would never do, he throwed up just watching me doing it. He were just sitting in the living-room watching TV.

Okay, NOTHING happened these next months. So, let's move on until Danny is 10 months old. :P

It was summer, and me and Zac, and of course little Danny, went to the beach. Danny knows how to sit up now, so me and him were building a sand-castle while Zac went for some surfing.

I did almost all of the job, but Danny putted on the little flag on top. I don't know where he got it from, but I think it was the norwegian flag (:P)...

Anyway, while building this, I think Danny said something. Yes, he did.

He touched my hair and said: «Momma!»

«What? Danny, did you talk for Mommy? Say it again!» I said surprised.

«Momma! Momma! Momma!» Danny said with a huge smile on his face.

Zac came just up from the water and heard the last 'Momma'.

«Did he talk?» He said. I nodded while smiling.

Zac got so happy that he lifted Danny up in the air and said: «Did you talk to Mommy? Yes you did!»

Danny laughed like he've never done before.

The next day my family came visiting us. Exept Stella, who were on a dat with her NEW boyfriend, Cory. «Well hello there, Dan!» My Dad said while having Danny on his lap. Me and Mom were talking on the kitchen.

«So, how's you and Zac doing?» she asked me.

«We're fine. I think having Daniel made us stronger,» I said.

«That's great. So, are you planning to have another baby?» she said with a smile.

I haven't even thought about that until now....

_**Hey guys! I still need more reviews, I know that some of you likes it, but it's taking time making this story so if nobody reads it, I'm not gonna write anymore. And, I don't have that many ideas left, help me? Thanks! :P**_


	8. Happy Birthday! :D

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

_**DANNY EFRON**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

I haven't even thought about that until now....

We went home, and as always, me and Zac were sitting on the couch ( I was sitting on his lap), and we were talking about the future and stuff, and then I said what Mom asked me.

«Well, I don't know if we should have one now, Dan isn't even a year yet,» Zac said.

«Well, I don't want one either, not for now,» I said.

For some reason he smiled at me, and then he kissed me. We kissed for like 5 minutes, and then we pulled off.

«Well, that was nice,» Zac said.

Nice?! NICE?!?! Nothing more than Nice?!?!

Even if I got kinda angry at him, I hided it behind a smile. But anyway, it was time to feed Danny.

So............. What do you say about skipping the next 2 months? Nothing really happens anyway. So it's the 8th of september and Danny's birthday! My family and Zac's family ccame, and we ate cake and had a good time. And, Danny got gifts, and alot of them! He got this cute little sweather from Mom and Dad, and alot of tos from Starla and David, and Dylan gave him his favourite stuffed animal, and Stella got him something she made at school, to be honest I don't know what it is, but she told me it was socks... Nah, I still can't see it.

When they went home, I gave Danny a bath. He's really good in talking now. After that I got Danny to bed, and then me and Zac went too. I kissed him goodnight, and then I got into my dream-land again.

The next day, when I woke up, I got heard the phone ring. I picked it up. It was her...

_**I need ideas! Help me, please :P And again, more reviews! : D The next cap will be out later this day, okay ;)**_


	9. His face was so cold

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

_**DANNY EFRON**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

It was her...

«Hello?» I said confused.

A shacky voice were on the other end.

«Va-ness-a-a?» the voice said.

«Ashley? What's wrong, where are you? I said worried. She did not sound good.

Suddenly she started crying hystericaly.

«VANESSA, I'VE DONE SOMETHING REALLY WRONG, I'M SO SORRY, I WISH I HADEN'T DONE IT, I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I DID IT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING, I'M SO, SO, SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!»

«Whoa, Ash! Calm down, what did you do?» I said to calm her down, but still, I was so worried.

« Dan... Just come to the bridge, okay? And bring Zac, I think you'll need him,» She said and then he hang up. Dan? What did she do to him? I stood up and ran to Danny's room, but he wasn't there. I went back to the bedroom to wake up Zac, and when he heard what I had to say, we both got clothes on and rushed to the bridge on the other side of the town.

When we got there, I looked for Danny, and I yelled his name houndreds of times, but I didn't hear him. Then, I saw something laying in the water. I was Danny.

I jumped down from the bridge and started swimming to Danny. Maybe he was dead!

When I got there, I took my little boy's head up from the water and I saw his face, all white and cold. He was dead...

_**Wow, dramaticly O_O so anyway, again, more reviews. I've already got some but not enough, I'm having a bet with my bestfriend, he's a boy and he thinks that girls can't do anything so I'm gonna show him. So help me! :P**_


	10. Eva

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

_**DANNY EFRON**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

He was dead...

«ZAC!» I said, while swimming up from the river. It was a rainy day and everything was so grey...

Zac is really affraid of the water, he told me once but I don't remember why, but he didn't jump out and save us even if he was so worried. When I got up from the water he ran up to me.

«Is he alright? Are yoou alright?» He said.

«He's...dead,» I said while crying hystericaly on his chest while I was holding the dead body tight to mine.

«What!? No, he can't! We gotta help him!?!?!» Zac said, and then he took Danny away from me, layd him down on the ground and started giving him mouth-to-mouth. I called an ambulance and explayned where we were, and an old lady came next to me.

«What's going on here?» She said with an british acxent.

«Please help me! My husband is trying to make my son live, and the ambulance wont be here until atleast 15 minutes!!» I said.

«Well, have you tried this?» the old lady said, she walked to Zac and Danny on the ground and bended down and kissed Dan's forehead. And she wispered something and snapped her fingers.

«You, girl! Come here and kiss your son, and you my child do the same. When you've done i, he'll wake up, but wait untill I'm gone,» the lady said.

«Wait, what's your name?» I asked.

She walked away, and after a while she turned around, and said: « Eva.»

She was gone in 1 minute, and I ran over to Zac and our little baby and did as she told me. Zac did the same. What was gonna happen now? We both looked at our baby boy.

«Momma, Dadda?» Danny said. He looked up to us, and I could see that he was cold.

Both me and Zac started crying, and Zac took him up and we both gave him a hug. He was so confused but he loved it. So did I.

«Let's go home,» Zac said with a smile. I called back to the ambulance and told them that they didn't have to come. And then we went up to the car, and drove home...

I couldn't belive that this happened. I mean, first he was dead and then I kissed him and he was alive again! That's a miracle! It was already late, so I gave Danny food and putted him to bed.

Later, I checked my E-mail and there was one from Ashley:

Dear Vanessa

I really hope you found him, when you're reading this I wont be here anymore. I took a desision.

I've done alot of wrong things in my life, like this. Yes, it was me who almost drowned your baby. I was drunk and I was jelouse at you who got Zac, the perfect guy, and Danny the cute little baby, and when my baby died, I was so sad and I don't know why but I tought it was your fold. But it isn't.

I'm gonna end my life here, in my house. Please don't come look at me, it's hard enough.

Bye, Nessa. I hope you'll have a perfect life. I didn't.

Love, Ashley.

She was dead...

_**Okay guys, I'm thinking of quitting this story, I mean, only a few are reading this! And I'm loosing to my friend... So please, if you don't want me to quit REVIEW, please! And give me some Ideas, If I don't get atleast 5 more reviews (i think I have 5 or 6) I'm deliting this. And another thing, I don't know if what that old lady did is working or not, I just made it up :P**_

_**Okaay, thanks.**_


	11. the story is done!

**A Zanessa Family Story**

**STARRING:**

_**ZAC EFRON**_

_**VANESSA HUDGENS**_

_**DANNY EFRON**_

(This is from Vanessa's view)

_**I cant write anymore! Someone e-mailed me that I couldn't write about real people and stuff, and I don't have any ideas left so I'm quitting this story. It'll still be here around, Im not deleting it but I'm just not gonna uploed for this story. But I'm gonna make a new one for HSM, but with people I made up, kinda like this one, but for now Im just gonna write what happened with the family the next years:**_

Now that Ashley was dead, Vanessa got sad but she didn't mind her brain with a dead person. She knew Ashley was on a better place now. So Danny was healthy and everything was alright, and after 2 years, Vanessa told Zac the news that she had been thinking of; She was pregnant again! 6th of August she got another son, that they named Ashton, after Ashley. But they did only call him Ash. Danny was now the proud big brother and he loved his lil'bro deeply. He had been growing fast, but wasn't very tall. When Ash was 1 year old and Danny was 4, both of Zac's parents died in a car accident. Dylan had already moved out, so he was fine even if it was sad that they died. Ash was always a happy kid, so was Danny. When Danny was six, he started at school and then Vanessa had great news. She was pregnant-again! This time she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Lusy-Alexandra. She was born to early both she made it, even if she was so little and tiny. The year passed, and the Efron-family was really happy. Danny was now 17 and he was on high school, he got a girlfriend named Abigale and he looked pretty handsome, and like his father, you know, he cried about everything. Again, like father like son!

And Ash, who now was 14 years old, he also got a cute little girlfriend named were bestfriends since they were in kiindergarden, and now they've been dating for 2 years. He was also a pretty handsome guy, looking just like his mother, actually. And then we have Lusy, who were 11 now, she was the happiest and smalles one in the family. People who looked at her could think that she was 6 just becouse she was so short. But, we all forgot something; Vanessa had been pregnant twise after having Lusy, so she and Zac had a 7 years old son named Leo, and a 2 years old daughter named Amy. Amy was a funny girl.. But anyway, they got 5 kids now! Woah, a whole family! :P

But anyway, this was my Story. Thanks for reading, check my new story when it comes out!


End file.
